Halloween or Hotaween
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: Its Halloween in storybrooke and Emma's costume is a jaw dropping experience its OOC please enjoy rated M for reason don't for get to review


**Hello! It's me again, just making a one-shot it's a Halloween one shot I know there have been a few but yeah I hope you like it I do not own OUAT the links to what the costumes are bellow **

_Henry: Batman  
Regina: Vampire Slayer  
Emma: Vampire_

(Just messgaes me if you want the links to the costumes)

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQS

It was the night before Halloween, Regina, Henry and Emma where all at the mansion cooking and decorating the outside of the house.

"So Miss Swan have you got your costume?" Regina asked looking up from the batter of the cup cakes

"Yep" Emma smiled.

"Well what is it Ma!" Henry asked excitedly

"Not telling" Emma smirked

"Youse will have to wait, until tomorrow at the party" Emma grinned

"Aww come on!" Henry said nudging his mother

"Nope not telling, what are you going as kid?"

"Batman!" he said with the biggest grin on his face

"Nick is coming as Superman, and Ava is coming as Wonder-woman" Henry finished

"Hi-five, that is awesome" Emma said grinning

"And what about you Madam Mayor?" Emma asked

"A Vampire Slayer" Regina shrugged. Emma start laughing and but laughing I mean grabbing her stomach laughing

"What's so funny Miss Swan"

"Nothing, Nothing" Emma giggled whipping away the tears the fell. Regina eyed Emma curiously

"Come on lets finish this" Emma said with a smile, when Regina put the cupcakes in the oven the phone rang

"I'll get it" Henry yelled running towards the phone

"Hay this is Henry" He answered

"Oh hay nick!, okay hang on I'll ask mum" Henry then ran into the kitchen

"Mums, can I go to nicks tonight, I know it's a school night but can I, his dad said it was alright" Henry asked with bright pleading eyes

"of course Henry don't forget to take your costume with you, because you have to wear it at school tomorrow" Regina smiled

"Okay and I know I haven't forgotten Grandma keeps reminding me" Henry laughed and told Nick he could and ran upstairs to get his costume

"I can take him on my way to the sheriff station I got nightshift tonight" Emma shrugged

"Thank you that would be lovely" Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss

"And Miss Swan please do tell what your coming dressed as?" Regina pouted

"Nope" Emma giggled

"Kid I'm taking you, on the way to work" Emma called from the bottom of the stairs

"Okay!" Henry called back down

"You'll have to hang out my house for a bit because I have to get ready" Emma replied

"That's cool" Henry yelled. Regina walked into the lounge room shaking her head

"What" Emma giggled

"Youse two, youse are as bad as each other" Regina laughed. Henry came running down the stairs with his school bag and costume ready.

"Ready kid" Emma asked with a smile

"Ready" Henry replied giving Regina a hug and a kiss

"Love you mum" Henry smiled looking up at Regina

"I love you to Henry" Regina smiled kissing the boys head

"What about me do I get some lovin" Emma pouted at Regina

"I love you to Emma" Regina laughed and pulled Emma into a kiss

"I love you to Gina" Emma replied

"See you tomorrow" Emma said with a wink.

**The next day **

Emma's phone buzzed beside her waking her up

"Mello" Emma mumbled into the phone

"Hello Dear"

"Gina everything okay" Emma asked with a yawn

"Yes sweat heart, I knew you would be asleep so im just waking you up to remind you we have to be at the school in an hour and a half did you want me to pick you up?" Regina asked softly

"I know what you're trying to do Madam Mayor, ill drive myself can't have you peeking now can I" Emma giggled

"Emmmmaaa" Regina whined

"Love you see you soon" Emma giggled hanging up she got out of bed had a shower and started getting dressed and putting on her make-up she made sure her lips were bright red she had one quick glance at herself in the mirror and walked towards the car. she pulled her robe around her wanting it to be a surprise for everything and walked towards Henrys room and knocked and then enterted everyone turned and faced Emma with confused faces

"Umm Ma?" Henry questioned

"Yes Henry?" Emma asked

"Why are you wearing a robe? That's not your costume is it?" Henry asked scrunching his nose up

"No, this is" Emma smiled letting her robe drop. Everyone on that room even her mother and Regina's jaw dropped open.

"Wow Ma you look" Henry said with wide eyes

"HOT!" Nick finished

"Nick!, that's my ma your talking about" Henry whined

"I'm sorry Henry but your ma is hot, what are you mean to be anyway Emma?" Nick shrugged and then looked at Emma

"A Vampire" she smiled showing them her fangs

Emma was wearing a red corset dress and around the middle was black with red and black corset high heels.

"That's why you were laughing so hard when mum said hers yesterday" Henry laughed

"What are you meant to be Regina?" Snow asked

"A vampire slayer and this vampire is getting slayed tonight

"Oh don't you mean laid Madam Mayor" Emma purred with a smirk

"EMMA!" M&M yelled causing Emma to smile even bright

"So whose blood and am I going to suck first" Emma growled her eyes going to a dark blue.

"Miss Swan will you at least try and behave for once" Regina huffed

"Come on Gina you know you love it" Emma whispered seducvliy into Regina's ear causing Regina to shudder

"NO, NO, NO,NO not happening I'm not going to let youse two fuck each- others brains out in front of the kids. Mary Margaret said pushing the two woman apart. The kids all went into groups and talked and did what kids do when Henry ran up to them

"Mums can you take me Nick and Ava trick or treating?" Henry asked with puppy eyes

"I guess only for a little while because your mother and I have a party to attend to" Regina smiled

"Okay Michael said I can go back over theirs again tonight.

"That's nice of him, come on let's get going shall we" Regina smiled

"Gina I'll meet you at your house" Emma smiled

"Okay" Emma grabbed the robe and walked towards her car. The 5 of them went trick or treating for 3 hours before Regina and Emma dropped the 3 kids home and made their way to Granny's for the adult party. Regina wasn't able to take her eyes off Emma the hole time they were trick or treating

"Like what you see, your Majesty" Emma purred

"Miss Swan I would keep walking otherwise we won't make it to the party and trust me if we don't make it to the party we will have Ruby, Granny and both your parents nagging us" Regina growled

They walked into Granny's diner Regina first and then Emma, again everyone had the same reaction to Emma outfit their jaws hanging open and lots of wolf whistles where to be heard

"Holy shit Emma, you look hot as fuck" Ruby breathed

"Well, Well Swan, don't you look ravishing" Hook smirked

"Hands of pirate" Regina warned

"and what are youse meant to be anyways?" asked belle stepping forward

"I'm a vampire" Emma smirked turning around

"And I'm a vampire slayer and I know one vampire who is going to get slayed tonight" Regina smirked

"Oh Gina you mean laid" Emma purred and that's all it took Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her through the crowd into the back room and Regina threw Emma up against the wall kissing her and bitting her

"Now, Now Regina, we can't with all those people out there" Emma purred and changed there positions so that Regina was up against the wall Emma sank her fake vampire teeth into Regina's pulse point causing the older woman to moan and thrust her hips forwards

"Youse better not be having sex in there" Ruby's voice called out

"We would be if you kept your mouth shut wolf" Regina called back.

"Not in this shop you're not" Ruby said barging into the back

"You don't care any other time" Emma growled eyes almost black with arousal and lust

"Oh god Emma you have no idea hot that is your eyes are black" Ruby moaned

"And it's all because of me" Regina purred


End file.
